


Novel

by haymitch (noblydonedonnanoble)



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/haymitch





	Novel

When he publishes his first book, she’s the first one to buy it. She’d read it already, back when he got his first proof. But she told herself (and him, for that matter) long ago that it would feel much more finite and incredible to buy one. When she gets home, she makes a big show of having him sign it for her. To the love of my life: If the readers of this book love it half as much as I love you, I would be over the moon. You’ve been there for everything. I love you. Your Ezra.


End file.
